Sole Stealer!
Sole Stealer! is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Doc Stretchy Head wants to eat the best spaghetti in the world, and sends Nosedive Kite Dude to collect soles for it. Characters *Casual Cashew *Doc Stretchy Head *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Grapey Hair *Lily *Lunch Tray *Metal Box of Ugliness *Nosedive Kite Dude *Penny *Silly *Tuna *Whale Plot Lily is rambling about Zexal and Silly gets annoyed. The next day he gets an idea for a new story based on one of the episodes she blabbed about. Doc Stretchy Head orders Nosedive Kite Dude to take the soles of everyone in Zexal. Grapey Hair comments that he's glad his dad isn't a goofy goober again, and he asks how he knew about that. Grapey Hair replies that he read the first episode of Silly's Zexal. Nosedive Kite Dude leaves and goes to Skhool. Whale is acting dumbo and suddenly Nosedive Kite Dude appears, demanding his and Tuna's soles. Tuna screeches and all the windows in the Skhool break. The three have a wimpy battle and Nosedive Kite Dude steals their shoes and takes the soles off of them. Whale tries to get his shoes back but gets shoved down an elevator and breaks every bone in his body on the way down. Tuna decides to jump down to Whale and breaks every bone in her body on the way down as well. An ambulance arrives but runs both of them over, and then backs over them again and they get loaded onto the ambulance which goes on a bumpy ride to the hospital. A few hours later, Nosedive Kite Dude has taken the soles of everyone in Skhool. He returns back to Doc Stretchy Head's castle and sees Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness on the way there and steals his soles, making all of his parts fall out. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness call for the grunts, and two Downsizer Grunts appear and take him away. At the castle, Metal Box of Ugliness greets Nosedive Kite Dude and asks if he likes the new shoes he got, but Doc Stretchy Head commands Nosedive Kite Dude to steal his soles, which he does, causing Metal Box of Ugliness to explode. Nosedive Kite Dude gives Doc Stretchy Head the soles, and 10 minutes later the spaghetti is done. Nosedive Kite Dude decides to get revenge on Doc Stretchy Head for making him destroy Metal Box of Ugliness, and does a nosedive eating the spaghetti. Doc Stretchy Head disowns Nosedive Kite Dude but gets shoved down a flight of stairs into spaghetti in his basement, and finds out that the best spaghetti in the world was in his basement the whole time. Nosedive Kite Dude returns to Skhool and spits out everyone's soles and they celebrate. Nosedive Kite Dude tells everyone that lunch is on him and grabs Lunch Tray, proceeding to pour food on him. Lunch Tray yells at Nosedive Kite Dude telling him that just because his name is Lunch Tray doesn't mean he's a lunch tray. Everyone proceeds to laugh except Lunch Tray himself. Meanwhile a medical helicopter is escorting Whale and Tuna back to Skhool, when suddenly it breaks down. Whale asks if this day could get any worse, and the ground opens up again, and the helicopter plummets into the pit and explodes. Whale screams what could possibly go wrong now, and suddenly the pit shuts, crushing both of them. Penny comments that Whale was dumbo anyway, but Lily yells at her, so Penny jumps into a pile of peeps and disappears. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1